planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Patch February 13, 2014
__NOEDITSECTION__ Patch Notes: Corrections *The lost bonus membership certs have been restored. The individual amounts vary from player to player, depending on the amount lost. The grant includes an extra percentage as a thank you for your patience while we sorted this issue out. *The lost individual WDS points have been restored. To make this as fair as possible, we moved everyone to one point below the next tier reward, which is a significant bump of extra points for most folks. Thanks for participating, and we appreciate all the great feedback on this event. Infiltrator *New Tool: Motion Spotter **When placed, the motion spotter spots all nearby moving enemy players on the mini-map *New Ability: Stalker Cloak **Stalker cloak does not drain energy as long as the infiltrator remains stationary, allowing the cloak to last indefinitely. However, stalker cloak prevents the use of the infiltrators primary weapon and regenerates slower than the hunter cloak. *New Suit Slot: Adrenaline Pump **Increases the Infiltrator's sprint speed while equipped *New Armor Choices: Gold and Lumifiber *New Weapon: MKV Suppressed **The MKV has an integrated suppressor that prevents the user from showing on the minimap when firing. It features superior bullet velocity and long range stopping power compared to SMGs using optional aftermarket suppressors. *New Weapon: Hunter QCX **The powerful Hunter QCX Quad-Cam crossbow is a lightweight sidearm, capable of silently taking out targets up to medium range with deadly precise bolts. Has two unique rail attachments. **Explosive Bolt: Replaces the default bolt with an explosive tipped variant that does light damage to MAX units and other enemy armor **Recon Bolt: Replaces the default bolt with a low damage variant that includes a sensor device. The sensor can detect enemy movement within a limited range *Cloak Improvements **Reduced the cloak visibility when moving in all states except for sprinting. Sprinting retains the same visibility setting as before **Cloak visibility will now transition faster when changing from one movement state to another ***For example, cloaked players will now reach the lower visibility state faster after they stop moving *Fixed a bug that that was sometimes preventing the cloak visibility state from updating correctly **For example, crouching will now always enter the crouch state. No more having to move slightly to reach the lowest visibility setting. *EMP grenades will now destroy the below enemy explosives and deployables. This destroy effect will even work through cover. **Tank Mines **Personal Mines **C4 **Placed Motion Spot tools **Detect Tool sensors (this includes crossbow bolts) **Spawn Beacons Darklight Flashlight *All Flashlight weapon attachments have been converted into Darklight Flashlights. **The rail mounted Darklight Flashlight can illuminate hostile cloaked infiltrators and dark areas but the light can give away your position. The light can be turned on and off with the Toggle Attachment hotkey **Cloaked Infiltrators will see their first person arms change color if they’re being illuminated by darklight as feedback Squad Boosts *They've returned to the Depot and have been improved. *The self-buff portion of squad xp boosts is now 50%, up from 30% *All squad xp boosts now buff the squad's xp gain by 5% per boost, up from 3%. *Activating squad boosts will notify squad members that one has been activated. *All Alpha Squad and Heroic Boosts now buff squad xp gains by 5%, including those already equipped. Valentine's Day *For a limited time you can purchase pink and black/pink variants of the Hunter QCX. Getting kills with each special V-Day weapon will unlock a unique title. *See the Depot for a selection of themed items and check out the Cheap Date and Unwanted Advance Bundles for the best value. Amp Stations *Layout adjustments to Zurvan and Dahaka *Adjusted Dahaka to provide more cover in the vehicle bay. *Adjusted Zurvan walls to provide more visual awareness inside the base. WDS Preseason *Changed scoring values based on Preseason Feedback **Small Outpost: ***Capture / Hold value scales 2 -> 8 ***Defend value scales 3 -> 25 **Large Outposts ***Capture, Hold, and Defend value scales 4 -> 16 **Bio Labs ***Capture Hold & Defend value scales 8 -> 32 **Tech Plants & Amp Stations ***Capture / Hold value scales 8 ->32 ***Defend Value scales 12 -> 50 **Bio labs and large outposts have a smaller defend scaling simply because they have 3+ points and they are easy to cheese and get a lot of extra defense points out of it. So we lowered the value on these so the entire event doesn't boil down to cheesing these two facility types. Balance *Tank mines are now smaller *Coyote Missiles: **Inner Radius Blast Range reduced from 1 meter to 0.35 meters **Inner Radius Blast Damage reduced from 334 damage to 200 damage **Decoy Flares will now prevent Coyote missiles from locking on *Hornet Missiles **Projectile Speed increased from 100 meters a second to 125 meters a second *Tomcat A2AM Pods **You can now switch weapons once the missile is in flight and still maintain lock *Antares LC projectile speed increased from 700 to 800 (matching the Saron) *M20 Kestrel projectile speed increased from 650 to 750 (matching the M20 Mustang) *M18 Locust projectile speed increased from 650 to 750 (matching the Needler) *ESF Racer frames have had their cruising speed bonus increased. **Reaver/Scythe Rank 3 now grants around +35 KPH up from +20 KPH **Mosquito Rank 3 now grants around +30 KPH up from +10 KPH *Underbarrel Grenade Launchers: Increased direct hit damage from 750 to 800. This was mainly to give a slight damage increase against MAX units and armor *Pump-action shotguns are no longer stuck in iron sights during the chamber animation *Semi-auto Scout Rifles: NC Shadow, TR HSR-1, VS Nyx **Increased min damage from 250 to 280 **Projectile velocity increased from 500 to 550 on NC and TR, from 500 to 540 on VS (lower because of no drop) Misc *Audio pass on Rocket Launchers. They should be heard at further distances and more distinct. Bug Fixes *Fixed a case where locked on projectiles would ignore terrain *Explosives will now blow up deployables and other explosives *Fixed a bug that was often causing explosives to do partial damage. Explosion damage will now be more consistent across the board *Fixed healing grenades not functioning at all *Fixed an issue where the medic tool's heal beam would be invisible *Reload audio for the T9 Carv and T9 Carv-S will now be synced with the animation *Fixed issue where sometimes there were two liberator icons when previewing vehicle items *The NC14 Bolt Driver's Rail slot options are properly available as certifications again *Fixed an issue where notifications would sometimes persist *Fixed a case where vehicle debris would do too much damage to other vehicles *Fixed misspellings on External Fuel Tank certifications *Fixed tooltip error in scout radar descriptions *Fixed an issue where the reload HUD timer didn't match the weapon's animation in the centralized HUD mode *The effect for the Heavy Assault resist shield will stay on for the entire duration of the ability *Fixed fire animation sometimes freezing on burst weapons *Visual tracers will no longer go through collision *Can now obtain Auraxium Medal on the M9 SKEP Launcher. NOTE: Kills earned before this fix do not count towards progress *Fixed issue where some platinum weapon variants (NS-15MP, NS-11CP and NS-357P Underboss) did not award ribbons *Fixed some invalid attachments showing up for Coyote Missiles in VR zone *Fixed the NS-44P Commissioner (platinum variant) having less ammo than the other Commissioner variants Category:Game Update